sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Fall From Grace
Shenner enters the bridge of the Black Dragon Bridge--Black Dragon This is the bridge of the Black Dragon. All the instrumental panels are black adorned with silver. The Captains Chair to the Black Dragon has consoles on the arm rests for the captain's personal use. Contents: Paul_Nighman Leia YT-1300 Black Dragon Datacore YT-1300 Black Dragon DSURN Terminal NavComp -- YT-1300 Black Dragon Paul_Nighman looks up and smiles at the kid. "Hey Shen, morning," he offers pleasantly. Leia smiles, and shakes her head, "I better go find those two before they manage to get into any more trouble. If you'll excuse me.." She turns towards the main corridor and notices Shenner, to whom she nods a greeting to. Shenner appears at the aft hatchway, peering into the bridge, her brow furrowed. She looks somewhat relieved to spy Paul here, and she nods a trifle shyly to the Princess. Paul_Nighman nods to Leia. "Good luck, I think you'll need it with those stubborn two." Leia nods and passes through the doors with a determined step. Leia walks into the Main Corridor of the ship. Leia has left. Paul_Nighman turns to Shenner. "There goes one seriously brave woman," he notes casually. Shenner looks after Leia, then frowns to Paul, even as she allows lowly, "Yeah. From everything I know about her... yeah." The kid studies you and your rumpled appearance, gaze critical. Paul_Nighman looks around the bridge curiously, unaware of Shenner's perusal. "I met the psycho medic this morning ... she woke me up." He shakes his head. "I don't think she and I are gonna get on." "You ain't leavin', are yah?" Shenner asks abruptly. Paul_Nighman turns his head to look curiously at the kid. He looks down at his stuff and back up at her. "She drove me out," he answers lightly, "can't say I didn't consider it." Then leans forward, bringing his right leg down from where it was resting atop his bags. "Why, would you miss me?" There is a devilish gleam in his eye. Paul watches himself from a distance. He can sense the devilish need to tease the kid a little ... he's not sure why, but it's a pretty strong impulse and he goes with it. Paul turns on his Corellian charm knob to full volume and tweaks his Corellian se duction knob a few notches higher, curious to bait the kid and see how she reacts to it all. The girl scowls a bit, shrugs a bit, and pretends to examine a control panel. "I dunno... just kinda nice havin' somebody around that knows about music, yah know?" Paul_Nighman smirks and leans back, stretching his arms over his head and then tucking them behind the nape of his neck. "Oh so that's it is it? All this time I thought you loved me for my body, when in fact you only love me for my mind." His tone is teasing, his eyes glittering. "I'm hurt" he adds with a seductive grin. Shenner flicks a sour look at you and retorts, "Your body looks like you ought to stick it in the refresher. And, well, yeah, you know stuff, and you _talk_ to me, I like that, so what?" Her tone turns defiant, or at least perhaps she intends it to; she may just sound grumpy. Paul_Nighman grins even wider. "That's true," he notes, "I'm not at my finest right now ... here, hold up." and he rises, moving toward Shenner, only to bend down at the last minute and pull his leather jacket on over his naked torso. Once on, it hides pretty much all of the blood stains except for some on the leg of his pants. He leans forward toward Shenner. "And yes," he adds, "I do talk to you," his eyes focusing on Shenner's lips, "and I do know _stuff_" he adds suggestively. Strangely, Shenner looks up at you, and doesn't look away for all that nervousness continues to tauten her features. Her voice grows gruffer as she says, avoiding your implications, "Your side okay?" Paul notes the fact that Shenner doesn't back away from him like she did before, and that she doesn't look scared. Paul decides to push the envelope a little further. He decides that he wants to. The teasing look in Paul's eyes is replaced with something more intense. He stares at Shenner and takes another step closer to her. "Let's give this a test," he murmurs, his reference somewhat oblique. "Touch it and see, " he rumbles at her, his voice dropping down a pitch and giving off a warm crackle like fire. Shenner can be seen to swallow a little, her gaze dropping from your face to the place where Vermillion's blades had driven themselves into your side -- the leather jacket's covering of it notwithstanding. She lifts a hand to you, while telling you brashly, "I could shove you over, ya know..." He doesn't take his eyes off of yours, but his right arm slides up to lean against the edge of the hatch behind you , bringing him a little closer. His breathing seems a little fast, his chest rising and falling slightly with each intake. "Yeah, I know," he murmurs again, his face descending toward yours. "In your presence, I flip over like pages of a book on a windy day." His voice is barely audible, just the softest of predatory growls. His eyes drop from Shenner's eyes to rest upon her lips again, and then they lose focus as his head dips. "Well, uh, let's just see, huh pal?" Is Shenner's voice a little more shaky? She keeps her gaze down off you, and brings that hand she'd lifted over suddenly to press firmly against your side -- not a shove, but not a delicate touch, either. Paul_Nighman twists his torso lithely, so Shenner's pressing hand will slip along his side to his back. At the same time he moves forward, his eyes a little more aggressive. "Okay, let's," he growls, responding to the challenge and bringing his left hand up to cup the nape of Shenner's neck, Paul's lips descend and touch hers. For a fraction of an instant, Shenner pauses there, her mouth very close to yours. But when she remembers to breathe in the next instant, it's on a startled intake of air, and all at once her slender carriage tautens. The hand you'd gotten to slip around to your backside suddenly wheels back -- and arcs up, in a fist, straight for your jaw. Paul_Nighman pulls his mouth away from Shenner's as her eyes suddenly reflect active fear and anger. He feels her arm slip from his side and out of the corner of his eye, sees it turn into a fist and head for his jaw again. Letting out a soft oath, he turns slightly, trying to dodge the blow, which only catches a corner of his chin. Paul's balance is slightly off from his dodge and he takes a step back to steady himself and face Shenner. His right foot makes contact with his luggage, lying forgotten behind him, and Paul feels himself beginning to topple over backwards, over the pile of stuff. "Oh shit" he grunts, and tries to turn himself around in time to catch himself. He makes an incomplete spin to the right and falls over his stuff and right into the chair where Leia had been sitting. His right side hits the arm rest squarely and Paul lets out a bark of pain, followed by a heavy expulsion of air. He sort of hangs there for a moment, as if he were leaning over the chair, his face blanched white. With another expulsion of air he slips to the left, falling off of the chair and heavily onto the floor. Shenner stands there frozen for a few moments, then she blurts out anxiously, "Paul? _Paul_?" Paul_Nighman lays on the floor, completely motionless, his hand gripping his side. "Ah, _kark_," Shenner breathes out, shakily, scrambling to Paul's side and kneeling there. "Paul? Talk to me? I'm sorry...!" Paul_Nighman eyes are shut tight, his face clenched in pain. His breath comes in short gasps. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," he growls. His eyes open at Shen's voice and he tries to put on a good front, but it's obviously an effort. "Hey, nope, I was just asking for it ..." he manages to say, his voice strained. "Crap" he whispers to himself. "Just gimmie a sec to catch my breath kid," he adds, struggling to keep his tone light," and I'll be just fine." He lays there just breathing and holding his side for a moment. "Jeez kid, you sure know how to show a fellow a good time," he rasps. Shenner says guiltily, "Didn't mean to hurt yah." He voice has dropped. "Can, uh, can you get up?" Paul_Nighman lets his face relax deliberately, hiding the amount of effort it is taking him to do so. He nods at Shenner and plasters a smile on his face. "Hey kid, like I said, my mistake. Gimmie a sec here, alright?" He bolsters his voice up, making it sound easy and cheerful. The only hint that escapes is slight, just a sharp edge to the humor. Even though he has absolutely no desire to move, he forces himself to sit up, looking away casually so that Shenner cannot see the grimace that grips his features. He leans heavily on the chair that he had been sitting in and uses it to lift him up. He lands on it heavily, trying to make it look like he is just flopping into it casually. Shenner sits back on her haunches as you rise, and as you make it into the chair, she gets slowly to her feet. "You sure 'bout this?" the kid asks, brow crinkled. Paul_Nighman uses a gasp and turns it into a sharp snort. "Oh hell, yeah, sure," he replies gruffly. "I always knew that someday my work would trip me up, but I never thought it would happen literally," he jokes. Paul eases his right leg onto the bag, resting it there casually, as if punctuating his words. Shenner frowns. "Okay... if you're sure you're alright." The kid starts to turn away, but it's not a very fast or eager motion, and she keeps almost looking at your face without ever quite making it. Paul_Nighman drops his eyes to the ground, uncertain how much longer he can keep up this facade. "Look, I'm fine, REALLY. No big deal. You go ahead and do whatever it was you were gonna do before you came in here. Don't let me stand in your way." He cracks a rather ironic smile after saying that, wondering if he even _can_ stand in Shenner's way right now. The girl, however, just frowns, nods, and looks away, murmuring, "Yeah. Whatever." With that, her head bowed, Shenner sneaks off through the hatchway. Paul_Nighman breathes a sigh of relief and sags against the chair weakly, his hand going to his side and holding it. He closes his eyes and concentrates on just breathing and trying to control the pain for the moment. His face is still somewhat ashen. Resting there for a moment longer he ponders what on Corellia compelled him to do such a completely stupid thing. Perhaps his ego was hurt by the fact that Shenner hit him the first time that he kissed her on Tatooine ... or maybe it was just him trying to play out the traditional role of Corellian Creep ... or maybe it was something else that he doesn't want to consider too closely. He leans forward and picks up his bags, his side still throbbing, but the pain more manageable now. He shuffles his way down the hall to get cleaned up. He wonders as he goes when he will ever just grow up. Later... Paul_Nighman walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Paul_Nighman has arrived. Paul enters the room, dragging, not carrying his stuff. He is freshly washed up, wearing a different pair of tan breeches. He has on a different tan shirt which is unbuttoned and hanging loosely around his frame. His feet are bare and his hair wet and tousled. He seems to be breathing a little rapidly, as if he'd been in a hurry. He stops when he notices Shenner, stiffening slightly. He pushes his things into a corner murmuring, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." Shenner is sitting on one of the bunks, her wooden flute in her hands; she cuts off from playing it when you enter the room, and then says, equally low, "Don't worry about it, it's a public room...." Paul_Nighman nods and squats down by his bags. He reaches out a hand to steady himself and pauses for a moment before opening up the largest bag. He pulls out a short pair of boots, his computer terminal case, and one book. He sits down, his back to Shenner, and puts on the boots. He closes that bag and kneels for a moment, buttoning up his shirt to mid chest. He leans over and picks up the other bag, swinging that around so that it hangs on his left side. He places the computer and the book into it. He stands up, and his left hand grasps the bunk as he goes still for a moment. He then turns around and says, "No no, I'm disturbing you, I'll leave." The girl doesn't look up. She simply twiddles her fingers a moment or two along the flute, and murmurs, "Yeah, pal, whatever." Shen sounds listless, or perhaps depressed. Paul_Nighman rubs his head, looking at the kid. "Shit," he mutters softly, and walks over to Shen slowly and sits down in front of her. "Talk to me, willya?" he asks in a gentle coaxing voice. Shenner lifts a wary glance towards you, though not quite all the way to your face; then she lowers her eyes again, focusing on the flute she's holding. "Whaddya want me to say?" she mumbles. Paul_Nighman traces a pattern in the blanket in front of Shen. "I don't want you to say anything that isn't what's on your mind." he replies honestly. "I can tell that you're upset, and I'm sure it's cause of me, and that makes me feel like shit." He shifts his position uncomfortably, leaning slightly to the left. "I was hoping you'd want to yell at me or something and get this off your chest." "Don't wanna yell atcha." This, too, comes out in a mumble. Shenner still doesn't look up. "Well then what do you want? What do you want, right now, more than anything else?" His tone is gentle and probing. Paul_Nighman remains completely still, waiting for her response, his eyes encouraging. The girl eventually finishes, "I just... been havin' a-a lot happen lately, y'know? Little bit... much for a street rat to hafta sort out..." Her grip tightens on the flute, as if she's clutching it for assurance, and her eyes squeeze shut. At Shen's words, Paul receives confirmation of what he suspected - that what was just a little game to him had been too much for the poor kid, and he should have known better. The question now was, what could he do to repair the damage he had inflicted? Paul_Nighman grimaces and looks down at his hands. "Yeah, you've had a lot of shit to deal with your whole life I bet," he murmurs softly. He looks up. "And I certainly haven't been making it much easier." He sighs. "Shen, I want you to know that I like you and that I care about you. The other day I offered Jessalyn a hug, with no strings attached, no expectations or demands, no pressure - just a supportive hug. The offer stands open to you whenever you may need it, at any time." His eyes drop back to his hands. "Okay?" Shenner mumbles, "I-I could use a hug." She doesn't look up at you, still. But her words come out of her very small, and for once, without her veneer of defiance, as if she were striving hard to sound ten years older than she really is. Paul_Nighman opens his arms to Shenner, "Then here's one ready and waiting for you." Shenner does shift her gaze to you, then, her expression part wariness, and part, perhaps, need for comfort. Her eyes hold a suspicious glimmer -- proto-tears -- as she takes in the set of your features, as if trying to divine your intent. Paul's arms are open to his sides in invitation, but not in demand. His face is serious, but his expression is a mix of affection and concern. He makes no move whatsoever, but seems content for you to take him at his word or not, as you will. The kid nibbles at her lower lip, then, awkwardly, leans over into your arms. Paul wraps his arms around Shenner gently, tenderly. He holds her firmly, rocking ever so slightly in a soothing gesture. His head touches the side of hers, out of the way enough so that she could tuck her head against his shoulder or under his neck if she choose to. It is a simple hug, affectionate and supportive. Shenner's head does, indeed, press her head against the offered shoulder; she can be noted to tremble, and her face, hidden, to grow wet. Paul_Nighman lets out a pent up sigh, sounding like a mixture of relief and regret. He pulls Shenner closer, hugging her to him and rocking a little more, his head allowing her access to his shoulder and then leaning against hers tenderly. He says nothing, but holds her and rocks her the way a mother might comfort a small child. This time, Shenner's arms creep around you without artful twists to get them there, and she hugs you in return. After a moment, though, she sniffles, and mutters, "Gettin' your shirt all wet..." Paul_Nighman chuckles deeply, the sound reverberating pleasantly in his chest, the vibrations echoing against Shenner's form. "It's okay," he murmurs softly, gathering you close, "they won't stain and I won't melt. Cry all you want." He gives a small satisfied sigh. "Don't exactly... wanna cry," Shenner protests huskily. She huddles against you, though, nevertheless -- and still sniffles. "I-it ain't exactly fun..." He chuckles again, this time a rich but gentler sound and feeling. "No it isn't," he agrees, "but it is frequently helpful in washing away pains. In general, you feel much better afterwards too." he adds helpfully. His grip on Shen remains firm and soothing. "I, I just..." Shenner croaks out, and a fresh wetness resoaks your shoulder. Paul bends his head lower, his right hand reaching up to gently caress Shenner's head against his shoulder. His touch is warm and caring, not sexual. His lips to Shenner's ear, he whispers softly, "You just what? It's okay, you can tell me." he coaxes gently. "I'm... all mixed up, and, well, you..." Shenner sniffles anew. Paul_Nighman continues to rock Shenner gently, his hand stroking her hair in a soothing gesture. "Me?" he asks softly, a hint of wonderment in his tone. "What's got you all mixed up," he queries, his voice returning to it's previous comforting rumble. Shenner mumbles, "E-everything....!" Another chuckle rumbles up from the depths and Paul gives Shen a quick hard squeeze, not letting go his hold on her. "Everything, eh? That's an awful lot. Care to narrow it down just a tad?" "I dunno what I'm doin' here," replies the girl, tearily. Paul_Nighman nods. "Well, I can certainly relate to that. What else?" Shenner whispers, "And... e-everybody knows I'm..." She trails off. "Knows you're a what," he asks, "a smart tough cookie?" ".... a girl," comes Shenner's gruff little reply. You say, "Oh _that_ ... what's the problem there?"" Shenner lifts her head a bit, letting you get a better look at her face -- which crinkles in disgruntlement at your question. "Ain't... used to it, 'sall," she mutters. Paul eases his grip slightly, giving Shenner an out should she need it. "Hmmm-mmm, yeah I guess it must be a bit odd, although I doubt anyone treats you any differently, do they?" He cocks his head to one side. "About how old are you anyway?" Shenner's eyes are reddened as she looks at you, and she begins peevishly, "I'm old en--" But she cuts off, then sniffles again and mutters, "I'm seventeen." Paul's eyes widen just slightly, and a small shudder passes through his frame, which he disguises by shifting his position slightly. He presses his forehead against Shen's with a smile that curls just the corners of his mouth. "Well, " he notes, "not to freak you out any further or anything, but seventeen means that you're a woman, not a girl." He is careful to keep his smile innocent, but it has a slightly teasing edge nonetheless. Shenner lifts a hand to scrub across her eyes, then grumbles, "Well, _you're_ treatin' me different now that you know I ain't a boy." Paul_Nighman looks at Shenner and almost cracks up. "Am I now? Lemme see, before I took on board and taught you to pilot some, and recently I came on board and taught you some guitar. Before I would sometimes treat you nicely and other times be a complete jerk, and recently I've been both nice and a complete jerk. Before, I assaulted you in the cockpit, and _very_ recently I assaulted you in the cockpit." He shrugs. "Gee, sounds identical to me." "You were drunk the last time," the kid says, low-voiced, wary. "Why now?" Paul_Nighman tenses up, not expecting that question. He thinks hard and he thinks fast. Very carefully he replies, "In both cases I got carried away by something beyond my control." He waits, hoping that she will not probe any further. He had thought through this in the refresher and even after all that time, he still didn't have an answer that sat quite right with him. In the end, he decided it was a combination of things - the bruised ego from his first rebuffed kiss, the need to onc e again prove to himself and everyone one that he was the suave irresistible hunk of Corellian manhood that he had to be, and of course, the irresistible urge to tease the kid because her reactions were so artless and innocent. It was so easy to confuse her, to pull her chain, that like a big brother, he couldn't help himself from yanking on it every so often. Yes, he thought to himself. That is it. Tacra walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Tacra has arrived. Tacra ambles in, heading directly for her bunk. As she takes a seat gingerly, she surveys the room and blinks at what she sees. Shenner can be spotted sitting with Paul's arms around her, but as soon as the stranger enters, Shenner's red head snaps around. Shenner blurts, "Who the hark are you?" Paul_Nighman jerks sharply at Tacra's entrance and Shenner's subsequent reaction. Tacra: Tall and lithe, this woman has an athletic figure that seems even too wiry to be healthy. Her tanned skin and lean frame tell you she spends much of her time outdoors rather than aboard ship, and she has a watchful, calculating look to her pale blue eyes. Long dark hair probably would fall to her shoulder blades, but is currently caught up in a tight knot at the nape of her neck to keep it out of her way. She moves with a silent agility, giving a confident air despite looking like the next strong breeze could blow her over. She looks to be around twenty-two years old. Tac wears a slim-fitting pair of brown slacks that cling to her in such a way as to make her appear even more thin and shadow-like than she really is. Draped from her shoulders is a blue tunic, off-setting the color of her eyes. A holster at her waist holds a blaster, and several small knives are tucked into her belt. One might suspect more are stowed out of sight, too. Tacra crosses her arms over her chest, arching a brow at what seems to her to be the young man she saw earlier, embraced with another young man. "Tacra," she says smoothly, eyes narrowing at the rude outburst. "And who the 'hark' are you?" Paul_Nighman jerks away from Shenner as if he'd just been caught with jailbait. He blinks and gives Shenner an apologetic face, then turns to the woman, his eyes frowning. Shenner rises, scowling. "Are you supposed to be here?" Paul_Nighman looks Tacra over. "I remember you ... talking in the lobby the other night ..." He frowns, his hand reaching for a blaster that isn't there. He covers the move by rubbing his thigh. "What are you doing here?" he asks in a voice more polite than Shenners but still tinged with suspicion. Tacra is obviously on the defensive, and she rises as well. Leaning semi-casually against the upper bunk behind her, she gives the young person a brisk nod. "As much as you are. Skywalker invited me aboard ship, with Tand." She jerks her head at the bunk above hers, where a bedroll lies unobtrusively. With mock-politeness she asks the bristling Shenner, "That okay with you?" Paul_Nighman relaxes slightly. "This place is getting to be a regular three ring circus," he comments lightly. Tacra arches a brow then, cocking her head to one side as a wry smile touches her lips. "Perhaps he should've asked you before offering us jobs." Shenner glowers, then growls, "Well, hell, it ain't like I got any say on this boat anyway. Don't mind me, I'm just cargo!" Scowling, the kid moves to grab a guitar that's lying propped against one of the bunks, as well as a pair of flute-bags. And, without another word, the kid stalks out. Shenner walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Shenner has left. Paul_Nighman blinks at lets out a heavy sigh. "Shit, not again," he murmurs under his breath. Tacra shrugs to herself, sitting back down on her cot. "That one gets easily disturbed, neh?" She nods in Paul's direction, casting him a curious look. "Who're you then?" Amylynn looks inside the quarters and walks of toward the cockpit. Amylynn walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Amylynn has left. Paul_Nighman stands up. "I'm quite sure you are more than welcome," Paul notes distractedly. "You'll have to excuse Shen, she's been having some trouble with the amount of adjustment she's had to go through lately." He looks at Tacra and offers a hand, "Nighman, Paul Nighman." Amylynn walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Amylynn has arrived. Amylynn walks back in and looks inside again, she seem to be looking for someone. Paul_Nighman looks up and then looks back to Tacra as if the woman who entered wasn't even there. "Tacra Asran," the young woman says, standing to take the man's grasp for a few moments. "An' I don't mind much about that. Stuff happens." Sitting back down on her cot, she glances at the entering woman. Amylynn mutters "Where is everyone." And looks around and takes up place near the door. Waiting. Paul_Nighman nods, his hand reaching out and grasping the edge of a bunk as if to steady himself. "You'll forgive me if I check on her ... it's been a long day and I want something in it to end right for a change." He turns carefully to leave. You walk into the Main Corridor of the ship Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboard Paul has no idea where to start looking for Shenner, so he starts to search the entire ship. He notices that he seems to be having a hard time catching his breath and that he has developed a stitch in his right side, but chalks it up to over-stressing th e wound a little and pays it no heed. After checking most of the ship, Paul recalls that Shenner was camping out in the Cargo Bay, so that would be the most likely place that she would flee to. Feeling a little overwhelmed and strange, Paul sympathizes with the kid's choice of crash space. As he heads for the Cargo Bay he considers the fact that if he stays in the crews quarters, with the amount of action that place gets, there's no way that he'll ever be able to get any work done. You walk Fore to the Bridge of the ship. You grab a hold of the access handles on the floor panel and lift it away, setting it carefully to the side. You lower yourself into the cargo bay. Cargo Bay--Black Dragon This is the main cargo bay. All ship's cargo is kept here. Contents: Shenner Paul_Nighman bursts in, breathing a little hard. He stops and leans weakly against a wall, looking at you. "There you are," he breathes with a sigh of relief. Shenner has taken over a corner of the cargo bay, where she's plunked her guitar case, and a pillow and blanket filched out of the crews' quarters. As you clamber down into the hold, the kid startles from where she'd curled up there with the pillow, and she blinkblinks, sitting up a bit. "Yeah... I, uh, promised not to run off on Jess..." Her tone is uncomfortable, as she looks down. Paul walks toward Shen and leans against a nearby wall, sliding down the length of it until he is sitting on the floor next to her. "Amylynn came in, and that was the end of that," he comments. "I don't know if I am going to be able to handle traveling with this many people," he groans. "I'm just not accustomed to it." Shenner sits up in wary motions, hugging the pillow to her, and she agrees in a mutter, "Me neither. Ain't... never traveled with anybody, before now... I mean, before, uhm, all this." She waves a hand around. "'Cept you." Paul_Nighman looks up, startled and grins. "Yeah, except for the occasional passenger, whom I never really see, the only person I've done much traveling with is you." His grin slips a bit, as if he realizes something uncomfortable. He touches his side idly and then carefully draws his hand away. "Are you okay?" he asks instead of speaking his mind. Shenner begins, "Yeah, I'm..." Then she lowers her head towards the pillow, and admits after a beat, "I... dunno." "There's just a bit too much going on right now, huh?" He pauses, his expression fretful. "Shen," he asks a little wistfully, "uh, I'd like to ask you a small favor if I may?" Shenner looks up bemusedly. "Yeah?" Paul_Nighman stares at the floor for a moment and then back to Shen. "Would it be alright if I brought my stuff and crashed down here with you?" Shenner blinks at you, then nods, slowly. "Yeah.. uh... there's room, I guess... and it's kinda crowded in the crews' room now..." Paul's face breaks into a grateful smile and he releases a pent up breath. "Thanks," he breathes gratefully. "It's gonna be a long trip and there is no way I can get any work done in there, let alone deal with the eternal tide of lifeforms." He lays hand on Shenner's arm, his touch surprisingly cold. "Thanks again" He begins to get up, pausing and touching the wall for a moment before heading toward the ladder, which he begins to climb with careful deliberation. Shenner frowns up at you, and asks, "Paul... you okay?" Paul_Nighman pauses on the ladder for a moment, his breathing evident. He cracks a casual smile, "Yeah, sure, why not?" he asks back, "just a little tired, that's all." he adds before turning his concentration back to the ladder at hand. You pull yourself up out of the cargo hold, replacing the access panel into the floor. You arrive in the Entry Area of the ship. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. You quickly cross to fore, heading into the main corridor of the ship. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboard You walk into the Crew's Quarters on the ship Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Contents: Amylynn Tacra Lelila's Bunk Amylynn says, "I learned not to take anything at face value anymore. They could be just as bad as those I left." Paul_Nighman enters, looking a little winded, like he'd been running. He spares a glance and a smile for the two of you and then collects some bedding before dropping down over his bags. He reaches out a hand to steady himself, and then begins to pack things together. Tacra purses her lips, a musing expression. "Seems to me, you don't throw someone in jail who just risked themselves for you. Doesn't make sense, no matter who's running the boat." Paul_Nighman cocks half an ear to the conversation, his head tilting every once in awhile. Amylynn nods "I hope so, I just didn't do it for The Republic really, just to save Han, it would be against everything I was taught if I didn't help." Amylynn sits in her bunk and doesn't see Paul she is looking up at the ceiling. Paul_Nighman nods at that. "The Hippocratic oath thing?" he murmurs aloud. Amylynn blahs at Paul "They weren't all bad, just the higher ups....I wish I knew before I joined up." Amylynn says, "So how ya feeling trigger happy?" Paul_Nighman finishes packing up and then rises, catching himself against the edge of the bunk to keep his balance. He gives Amylynn a look that mimics her earlier "blah" to him. "Fine, just fine thank you." he replies, but his tone is polite. He then sighs and turns around. "I guess I owe you an apology ... I was concerned for the safety of this ship and didn't know you were part of the entourage." Amylynn nods "It's ok, I know I am kinda outa place. Tacra watches silently, fingers still fiddling with the knot on her bedroll. She looks between the two of you, curious. Paul_Nighman gives Amylynn the first genuine smile that she's seen from him, and it is warm and charming. "Well then, that makes two of us," he jokes in return. Tand walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Tand has arrived. Tand peeks his head into the quarters, he murmurs quietly, "Hello?" Paul_Nighman turns to look at Tand and nods politely. "Hi there." He turns back to Amylynn. "I haven't even been around that long, but I get the feeling you've been spending all your time in here while I've been spending all my time out there." Tacra waves to the man entering, calling him over. "What took you so long? Though you were just skimming around for whatever we'd forgotten." Amylynn nods in her bunk "Yep stuck in here." Looks to the door and smiles "Better grab a bunk, before they're all gone." Tand gives Paul a quiet little nod. He takes a breath obviously uncomfortable even being in here. With Tacra's voice his eyes dart over and faster than a skrit he moves to Tac's side, "Hi Tacra." he smiles a little. Tacra gestures to the bunk above hers. "I put your roll up there." Amylynn says, "That must be your friend Tand." Tand examines the bunk for a few moments then turns Amylynn's way as his name is mentioned. He waves with two fingers, "Hiya." Paul_Nighman nods at Tand and offers his hand. "Nighman, Paul Nighman, and you can have my bunk if you want it" he says jerking his head to a bed with blood stained sheets on it. "Sorry I haven't had the chance to clean it yet." Tacra bobs her head at Amy with a smile. "Good guess. Tand, the Eternally Late." She winks at the man in question, to lighten the joke. Tand looks over at the bunk then back to Paul with an almost confused and embarrassed face. He shakes his hand, "Uhh, I'll stick with the one Tac picked out, thanks." he smiles. Amylynn sighs "Five years of the Academy and Medic school, and this is how I end up.... heh strange." Tand sits down on the bottom bunk next to Tacra after backing up from Paul. With a hushed voice he says to Tacra, "So, what are we supposed to be doing?" he quirks an eyebrow at Amylynn's statement. Paul_Nighman nods and leans over to pick up his stuff, grabbing at the bunk edge for support. He pulls on the straps to lift the bags, but seems to change his mind, his expression strange and tense. He chooses to drag the bags instead. He nods at everyone in the room "Nice meeting you, I'm sure we'll collide, literally, again." and begins to drag the stuff out the door. Paul's face is taut with a niggling feeling of concern. Before he got cleaned up he could carry his bags just fine, but now, now he didn't think he could lift them if he wanted to. "It's just overstrain," he reminds himself, "it's probably nothing at al l." Still, he shivers slightly and shifts the bags to his left hand as his right side continues to throb insistently. You walk into the Main Corridor of the ship Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboard You walk into the Entry Area of the ship. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. You grab a hold of the access handles on the floor panel and lift it away, setting it carefully to the side. You lower yourself into the cargo bay. Cargo Bay--Black Dragon This is the main cargo bay. All ship's cargo is kept here. Contents: Shenner You hear Paul's grunts from above as he seems to be trying to move stuff around. Then there is a long pause and some mumbled curses. "Shen?" Shenner has picked up her guitar, and is strumming a bit at it, but she looks up again as you call. "Yeah, Paul?" You say, "Can you lend me a hand here?" His voice sounds oddly strained, as if he were really upset. "I can't carry my stuff down."" There is a pause, before Shenner's red head heralds her ascent of the ladder, and her green gaze peers up out of the access hatch, looking for you. Paul_Nighman looks down at Shenner, his expression a little upset, but grateful. "Thanks." He passes her his big bag. "Careful," he warns, "it's kinda heavy and fragile." Shenner lifts a hand off the ladder, accepting the bag, and nodding evenly. "I got it." Holding the bag steady on her shoulder, the kid descends agilely, and only after a moment or two comes up again. "Now what?" Paul_Nighman hands Shen his smaller bag. "Just this, I already packed all of the bedding I need in the big bag." Shenner nods, taking it, and scurrying down again. "Just pick a corner, I guess," the kid calls up. Paul_Nighman gingerly climbs down and rests his head for a moment on one of the rungs before looking around for a good spot. Shenner is standing there, having just set your second bag down with the first by the wall, and she peers at you consideringly. "Guess you better crash," she remarks. "You look kinda wiped. Paul_Nighman nods at Shenner in agreement, without even thinking. "Yeah, I thought I'd just do a little research for a bit," he says distractedly. He leans over, pausing for a bit before moving his bags to an area a little aways from Shenner, but not too far. Between the two areas are some large boxes which affords each of them some privacy. Strangely enough, he does not carry his bags, but instead drags them over. Shenner watches the man, still frowning a bit. Then she asks, "Uh... will it bug yah, if I practice?" Paul_Nighman peers at Shenner from around all the boxes and gives her a weak smile. "No, not at all," he assures her. Shenner half-grins, then settles down to pick up her guitar again, and slide it into her lap. Paul_Nighman moves back behind the boxes and out of sight. Once there he very gingerly strips off his shirt, examining the puncture area, which is now a rich eggplant purple and quite swollen. He tentatively touches it and hisses lightly at the pain. He pulls a bottle of cold water out of his bag and pours some onto a cloth, gingerly holding it against his side. He lifts the bottle to his lips and drains it in seconds, his eyes surprised at how thirsty he was ... and still is. He growls in annoyance and opens up his bag, pulling out books and papers and his computer. He carefully slips the shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned, and flips his glasses out and open with one hand, slipping them onto his face, using one finger to push them along the ridge of his nose. He holds the cold compress to his side with his right hand, choking back a small oath at the pain. In the meantime, Shenner's guitar can be heard from around the boxes, as the kid practices scales, varying her keys, her rhythms, and the actual chords strummed with each pass through. As Paul tries to do his research he finds it increasingly hard to focus on the words in front of him. He now feels quite cold and his pulse seems to skip through his system, light and unsteady. A panicky feeling begins to grow, as Paul realizes that he feels oddly weak and helpless, both physically and emotionally. He tries to shake it off and keeps reading, leaning back heavily against the crates now. After what Paul considered to be a least half an hour, he shut his computer shut with a loud click. Shen's music could still be heard reverberating nicely in the cargo hold. Paul looked at the injury, which seemed worse than before and licked his lips thirstily. Carefully buttoning his shirt and pulling on his jacket, he knew that he was definitely not okay, but there was no way in hell he was going to distress Shenner further that day. He struggled to keep his voice light and normal. "Hey Shen?" The girl's voice comes over the soft guitar music. "Yeah?" 'Keep it light,' he reminded himself, 'keep it light.' Paul stood up slowly, leaning heavily against the crates as his head spun. He waited till it settled to stand up straight. Peeking his head over the boxes he tossed Shen a cheery wave. "I'm just gonna go stretch my legs a bit, maybe get a bite to eat. Won't be too terribly long." He looks away taking a deep breath and walks out toward the ladder, determination allowing him to do so and make it look normal. Shenner looks up from where she sits with her big guitar cradled on her crossed legs, and nods, gravely. "Tell the others, I guess... shouldn't run off too far." Reaching the ladder, Paul looks back at Shenner with a smile. "Of course ... I won't go far," he reassures her and begins to climb the ladder, clenching his teeth at the oncoming wave of vertigo. You pull yourself up out of the cargo hold, replacing the access panel into the floor. You arrive in the Entry Area of the ship. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Paul pauses after climbing out of the hatch and sways, falling heavily against the wall for support, his head whirling and a strong sensation of nausea rushing through his system. Although his original plan was to head to the Medical Center, he suddenly begins to doubt that he will be able to make it there. Paul struggles his way through the ship, looking for anyone who might be able to help him. However, Amylynn is nowhere in sight, nor is anyone else for that matter. Paul considers asking Shen for h elp and then balks, again not wanting to upset the kid. He lurches for the airlock, determined to make it to the Med Center if he has to crawl all the way there. You walk into the Airlock of the ship Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. You head out of the ship. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: STARFIGHTER: Subpro Wanderer Mk II -- The Recluse Shadow STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crazy Diamond Artoo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crusader STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra Paul_Nighman climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. Paul_Nighman stumbles and walks roughly, catching himself against the occasional ship here and there. The intense vertigo and nausea have faded now that he is upright again. Still, he feels exhausted and weak. You leave the Starport. Starport Road - Palanhi City This section of Starport Road is the heart of the business district of Palanhi City. Filled with businesses from every side of the commercial world makes this a very busy, and very hectic area. The road is protected by the structures that surround it, keeping the blowing sand to a minimum. People from all races hurry in and out of the Palanhi City Starport which lies directly to the East. A variety of businesses, including the expansive Cybot Galactica, stand to the North. Starport Road disappears to the West. You stroll Westward along Starport Road. Starport Road - Palanhi City Nestled between the two busiest sections of Palanhi City, this portion of Starport Road is like a world apart. Peaceful and tranquil, this area is home to the Palanhi City Security Offices. Occasionally, one can see one of Palanhi City's finest escort a perpetrator into the low, tan building that lies to the South. An unusual sight, two empty buildings, stands to the North. Starport Road continues to the East. The vast Palanhi City Square lies beyond a barrier to the West. Circling the square, a passageway leads to the Northwest, connecting with North Road. You pass through the barrier and enter Palanhi City Square. Palanhi City Square - Palanhi City Even though the Palanhi City Square is a barren area, it is the center of activity for this hot, dry desert capital. A one meter high wall circles the square, providing not only a barrier against some of the blowing sand, but also a place to sit and rest, which few do. People hurry about, scurrying off across the square, rushing to get out of the sun's blistering rays. A tall, wide, box-like object constructed of some type of transparent, reinforced steel, stands alone in the middle of the square. Pathways, half-covered with small piles of drifting sand lead off in all four directions. To the north lies North Road, one of two main passages into the city. Going east, one can reach the Palanhi City Starport as well as a variety of businesses that thrive off the traffic the Starport brings. To the west, Palanhi Road leads to the Palanhi Medical Center as well as Palanhi Security offices. To the south, stands the large and somewhat extravagant Grand Palanhi Hotel, one of the few oasis spots. Contents: Alora SNT Computer Terminal 163 Paul_Nighman stumbles into view, his pace slow and his path weaving. He moves with great deliberation despite this. He reaches the SNT Computer Terminal and falls against it heavily, gasping. He seems to rest there a moment, shaking his head, gathering his strength to move on. Paul_Nighman pushes on, uncertain of which direction to head in. You cross the square to the West. Palanhi Road - Palanhi City A long, narrow desert road, Palanhi Road stretches from Palanhi City Square west toward the sand dunes. All but non-descript, this passage is home to a variety of businesses including the Palanhi Medical Center, which stands to the south. Palanhi Road continues to the west. Another road leads northeast, circling the Square, it links Palanhi Road to North Road. You enter the Palanhi Medical Center. Medical Center - Palanhi City A small facility, the Palanhi Medical facility is lacking in many features of the larger, more populous planets. There is no multitude of doctors waiting each time an injured person enters. What does await those who enter here for treatment is a small staff of some of the best trained staff and droids in this part of the galaxy. A medical droid sits behind a small desk in the corner, visual sensors already surveying you. A single doorway lies just to the left. A pair of sliding doors lead back out to Palanhi Road. Paul weaves about unsteadily and is approached by a droid, who tries to collect such trivial information as his name, his concern, his security number, his insurance company, all that unimportant stuff. When he resists, the droid hands him a form to fill out. Paul pushes the droid out of his way, actually tipping the poor thing over with a great crash. He surges through the doors to his left ... You enter the Medical Room. Recovery - Medical Center - Palanhi City A quiet room lit only by a single fixture in the ceiling, the Medical room is a multi-purpose area. On the left side, an operating table made of solid, reinforced steel is capable of supporting even the largest patient. Several odd-looking machines and consoles line the far wall. A bacta tank is pressed against the left wall. A small medical droid scurries about from one side to the other, taking care of patients. Contents: Medical Droid Bacta Tank The medical staff inside here have all turned toward the door, having heard the loud crash in the other room. Paul stumbles in, prepared to start shouting at anyone who so much as dares to wave a form in front of his face. Instead he finds himself sinki ng to his knees, the vertigo rushing at him again. He manages a small, "help?" before he hits the floor and blacks out. Fall From Grace